Harry Potter and the Myth of Voldemort: part 1
by lavender
Summary: Harry's in his 4th year, but a year girl is here, and why has she been lurking around the school? Please read and review


Authors note: I know something similar has been done before, but I promise I started writing this way before I saw that fan fiction, so this is purely my idea. This ( hopefully) is better then my last fanfic, but this is in a different genre!

Disclaimer: Harry, Hermione, Ron, etc. belong to Jk Rowling, Salina Vasite belongs to me! 

Harry Potter and the mystery of Voldemort

The sorting ceremony was nearly at the end. The last student to be called up was "salina vasite". Harry was surprised to see a tall black haired girl walk up to the stool and try the hat on. Nudging Ron in the ribs he whispered to him 

" she looks a bit old to be a first year doesn't she?"

"yeah" said Ron, " what do you think Hermione?"

"maybe she's been transferred, I think she'll be a 3rd year" said Hermione.

Maybe she'll be in our year it might be interesting to talk to someone new, our age." After a look from Hermione he quickly added " not that I need some one else to talk to Hermione."

"she might not be in our house, harry" said Ron.

" true" agreed Harry, but just then the sorting hat yelled 

"Griffindor!"

" it took a very long time to decide on her, just around 5 minutes, much longer then it took to decide on me!" said Harry.

"so" said Hermione.

"nothing really, I was just pointing it out" but harry felt that the fact that the sorting hat had taken such a long time to decide was important somehow. 

Salina came and sat at their table quite near to harry, so Harry could see her a bit better. She had long, glossy black hair, she was tall, and had bright green eyes, that sparkled like the floo powder fire. She didn't talk a lot, she didn't answer any questions except to tell them all she was 14 and a pureblood and had just been transferred her from France, who thought she was so bright she deserved to go to Hogwarts.

Ron turned to Hermione at this point and said "looks like you've got competition Hermione!". Hermione didn't look pleased, but then the feast started and they released just how hungry they were and ate without talking.

*

Hermione entered her dormitory, only to find that another bed had been added to the room. So, she thought to herself, Salina must be in the 4th year too. She didn't know why but she sensed there was something wrong with Salina, she didn't know what. She saw salina's trunk at the bottom of the bed, it was old and worn out. There was no lock on it. Hermione quickly opened it, there was nothing unusual at first glance, robes, books, a broomstick, her diary. Hermione took this out and read the first word she could see it said _VOLDEMORT. _Then she heard the door open and she threw the diary back into the trunk and slammed it shut, leaping on her bed just before Salina walked in. Hermione had seen the date of the entry, it was yesterdays, there was no reason why she should have the name Voldemort written in that day, unless……., Hermione's thoughts where disturbed by the entrance of Pavati and Lavender who immediately crowded round salina talking and smiling happily. Hermione, tired and confused drifted off in to a dreamless sleep.

*

At breakfast Harry and Ron were talking about salina, when Hermione came down, she had already decided not to tell them about the diary entry because she wasn't supposed to have been in Salina's trunk. She nibbled her toast until harry asked her " Are you all right herm?" 

"yes harry I'm fine, I'm just eager to start school"

"see Harry she's fine, Hermione is always eager to start school "said Ron grinning.

The timetables where handed out just then and they saw they had transfiguration first.

Professor Mcgonagal started the class on changing a cauldron into a strawberry cake. This was an unusually hard task, not even Hermione could get it quite right, the nearest she got was a blackberry flavoured cake and Harry couldn't even get the cake part right, the cauldron kept turning into a giant Strawberry. Then 5 minutes after the lesson started Salina raised her hand.

"yes" said Professor Mcgonagal " need some help?" 

"no professor, I've done it" she spoke quietly, not in a boasting way. Professor Mcgonagol hurried over to her desk, where a giant, red coloured cake stood, studded with strawberries all over and around the top little strawberries spelt her name out.

"Excellent!, Excellent!" said Professor Mcgonagal. One of the best I've seen in my long teaching career. Take 30 points to Griffindor Salina. She picked up a spoon and tasted some of the cake.

"wonderful, Tastes just of Strawberries, make that 40 points salina!!"

Harry turned to look at Hermione who was staring at salina in disbelief, she then looked at her blackberry cake and made it disappear in a puff of smoke in anger. The rest of the lesson carried on like this, Mcgonagol set something and Salina completed it before Hermione. By the end of the lesson Hermione looked ready to kill salina. 

*

After History of Magic they saw that they had defence against the dark arts next and Harry hurried off wondering who there next teacher would be, but when he walked in the classroom he felt like his heart must have stopped. Snape was in the classroom, he was taking Defence against the dark arts as well as Potions, Harry knew this couldn't be a good thing. He just stood there gaping at Snape. 

"Potter!" Snape barked. "sit down at once, why are you staring at me? 10 points from Griffindor for insolence Potter!!"

Harry still dumbstruck had to be pushed down onto his chair by Ron and Hermione.

" Today" said Snape in a cold voice "we shall discuss the creatures in the forbidden forest, you really should have done this in your first year, but I suppose due to your and your former Teachers stupidity you are now five years late." Harry sat during this lecture on the animals in the forest and how to kill them, taking down notes as he went. He tried all he could to give Snape no reason for taking points from him, but this plan didn't work, by the end of the lesson 40 points had been taken from Griffindor. Salina was her usually self, always getting all the questions right, Snape appeared to quite like her for some reason. Hermione was mumbling things under her breath about Salina, which Harry couldn't quite hear, but he didn't think he wanted to. Finally the lesson ended and Harry let out a sigh of relief.

" finally" he said, " I don't think I can stand TWO lessons with Snape it's mad!"

" Harry, your going to have to put up with it" said Ron " there's nothing we can do"

Then they went to eat lunch, then straight to Herbology

This repeated it self in Herbology, and from what Hermione told Harry, Arirthmancy and study of Ancient Runes. 

The year speed by and Christmas had been and went, the start of the new term was open them and Harry was just thinking he would have a normal year once, one without life threatening incidents and deaths.

One morning, things were curiously different, It was History of Magic next, one of Salina's favourite subjects. She was excellent at it and she knew everything about Whizarding history, from the founding of Hogwarts to the Goblin Rebellion. Professor Binns entered the classroom in a very serious and solemn way. The whole class fell silent, they had never seen him look so serious.

He started talking in his dry voice,

"today, we will learn about one of the most recent and terrifying of magical events" Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other, Ron looked terrified.

" I know all of you still regard you-know-who with much fear, but Dumbledore has decided that you must know the basic facts about him."

There was a gasp from the class and a mutter 

"not you-know-who, we can't be learning about him."

Professor Binns carried on " Dumbledore believes that this may help some of you in later life"

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry.

"What!" whispered Harry

" duh, this is for you Harry, it's obvious your going to meet him again. I mean, he's not dead…" said Ron

"Ron's right Harry, you should pay attention this lesson." Whispered Hermione

" OK, I will" said Harry gravely.

Professor Binns started the lecture, there was a nervous gulp from Neville in the front row.

" he-who-must-not-be-named was born in 1927, he attended Hogwarts himself under the name of Tom Riddle. He is a direct descendent of Salazer Slytherin and is a parselmouth……" Harry stopped listening then, he knew all this, he had found out quite a bit of this himself, but he started listening with a jerk when he mentioned a legend.

" some say that he-who-must-not-be has a child, the mother is said to be gwenelderin the darkest witch of the age, very close to the dark lord. The mother died shortly after, and you-know-who could not be bothered with the child and left it in charge of one of his followers, the child then ran away or disappeared, they say it is pure evil, it must be if it is the child of two dark witches and wizards. It will rise soon when it is old enough and be powerful, it will finish the work of it's father. This however may not be true.

Harry noticed that salina looked terrified, but at the end of this she put up her hand 

"yes" said professor Binns.

" well professor, evil isn't hereditary"

" no, salina, but the fact that the child was brought up by one of his followers…."

" but, wouldn't it have freedom of mind"

" no, it would have been brain washed by evil, no more back talk salina this isn't like you."

Salina glared at him, then looked down at the table.

" I wonder why she cares" mumbled Ron to harry

Hermione remembered the diary and was silent until the end of the lesson when the bell rang.

*

It was lunch, Harry, Ron and Hermione were wondering around the school making there way back to Griffindor tower, when they spotted Salina going around the corner.

"where's she going" said Hermione

" dunno" said Ron "shall we follow?"

" what's the point" said Harry

" well you never know what she could be doing Harry, especially not these days, when, you know…." Said Hermione

" you don't think she could be in league with HIM Hermione, that's jumping to conclusions"

" oh! Well just follow anyway and we'll see who's right"

Harry sighed "OK, if it will shut you up"

They followed Salina round the corner and she went up to the Witches hump, tapped it with her wand and said " dissendium!" then she went down the hole that appeared. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked amazed. #

" how did she know that, harry did you….. " said Hermione

" no, I didn't tell her Herm, Quick, she's coming back"

They quickly ran round the corner, as Salina came out and walked away again. They followed her. She went to look behind a picture, and in all of the places that were un-used, then went down to the tunnel, behind the Womping willow. She never spent very long down there.

" what is she doing?" said harry

" she looks like she's looking for something" said Ron.

They saw Salina Gulp, then go back into the castle and head for the second floor, she headed for moaning Murtles Bathroom and went inside.

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione " OK," she said "I'll go in"

she went in and came out again very quickly, 

"she's not there, come in" whispered Hermione.

Harry and Ron went in and looked around, Hermione was right she WASN'T there. They stayed for a minute puzzled, when the sink to their right open up into a tunnel and Salina came out. She stared at them horrified and they stared back. At last Harry spoke

" What where you doing?"

Salina gulped and said " Harry, I… i."

" your a Parselmouth, you went down to the chamber of secrets" 

" yes Harry.., I'll tell you why and how, but you have to promise to let me finish"

" OK, I will" 

" OK, I'm.. I'm. Voldemort's daughter.

*

Authors note again: I know there is another Lavender writing now, I have a little l, she doesn't OK =) As far as I know she wasn't here when I registered.


End file.
